Falta de Discernimento
by Paka-san
Summary: porque entre a coisa que mais incomoda é exatamente a falta. InoxSasuxSaku . .


Nome: Falta de Discernimento

Autora: Paka.

Ano: 2009

Genero: Drama (?), Romance, Conflitos existeniciais –s

Sinopse: Sasuke e seus conflitos amorosos numa OneShot bem pequeneninha.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Massashi Kishimoto.

Falta de discernimento

A ultima coisa da qual eu precisava era de alguém martelando na minha cabeça as coisas que eu podia ou não fazer. Era constrangedor viver enquanto alguém lhe dizia o que era certo e errado – na concepção da própria pessoa.

O que eu não entendia era porque _ela_ ficava me falando isso. Pra mim, era evidente que ela queria me mudar, ela queria que eu fosse mais parecido com os outros namorados dela.

E logo depois de tudo que eu fiz por ela – sim, eu fiz muita coisa por ela – ela ainda insistia em me dizer que eu não passava de um preguiçoso – era injusto de mais.

Naquela manhã – especialmente naquela manhã – ela estava um _porre_.

- Porque você vestiu vermelho? – ela disse enquanto me analisava meticulosamente de cima a baixo

- Você não gosta? – perguntei confuso, afinal, ontem ela se encontrava de vermelho

- Na realidade não – falou como se fosse obvio – e eu gostaria que você trocasse de roupa, não quero que você vista vermelho – explicou

- Eu não vou trocar de roupa – eu falei serio, olhando fixamente para o rosto dela enquanto ela me olhava com desdém

- Então eu não vou sair com você...

E assim foi a discussão, a um ano atrás ela não era tão chata assim, na realidade, eu era o carrancudo, mas... Ela mudou, e eu mudei também... Naquela manhã nós iríamos tomar um café da manhã com os primos dela, os quais sempre foram ultra simpáticos, e eu acabei trocando de roupa, usando azul – como eu sempre usava, segundo ela.

Eu sempre me perguntei por que eu ainda estava com ela – sempre. Afinal de contas, eu não precisava, em nenhum aspecto, dela. Eu estava com ela por capricho, e por capricho eu conheci outra pessoa – a pessoa mais gentil do mundo.

- Ai...! Desculpa! Nossa, eu sou tão desastrada... – falava ela enquanto tentava limpar a mancha de café da minha camisa, o café que ela tinha derrubado.

Há algum tempo, eu haveria me importado, mas já que era a garota mais linda do mundo, eu não me importei.

-É serio, você não precisa limpar isso. – disse pegando a mão dela.

Ela parou, e ficou olhando pra mim, corando aos poucos, enquanto aquele momento se estendia. Eu a fitava intensamente, e conseguia sentir que ela estava caidinha por mim.

-Er... desculpa – disse por fim puxando a mão – Então... como vai o namoro com a Ino? – ela sorriu suspeita, ela sempre perguntava isso

- Perfeito – respondi com sarcasmo

- A falta de discernimento dela me incomoda... – ela disse mergulhada em devaneios

- É...? Porque? – perguntei quase num sussurro, queria que ela pensasse que era o sub inconsciente dela que perguntava – ela sorriu

- Porque é você – então, ela pensou um pouco – não vejo como alguém não possa agradecer só o fato de você ainda não ter terminado com ela – e ela olhou para cima, e deu um pequeno sorrio voltando a olhar pra mim.

- Acho que estou subindo em seu conceito – eu falei

- Está enganado...

- Estou?

- Está. – ela puxou a minha camisa e continuou a tentar, inutilmente, tirar a mancha apenas com um pano úmido.

- Já disse pra parar. – eu disse

- Não consigo... – ela começou – não consigo ver nada que estrague a sua perfeição... não que isso seja problema... mas me incomoda

- Porque você ainda não se casou comigo mesmo? – perguntei num tom indiferente, ela sabia o que eu queria dizer.

- Eu sou muito... insignificante perto de você.

- Você sabe que eu odeio quando você fala esse tipo de coisa. – falei áspero

- Porque sabe que é verdade... você e Ino... são tão lindos, mesmo com... o que ta acontecendo entre vocês... vocês continuam formando um casal com beleza semelhante a de Deuses... eu não me atreveria a estragar essa beleza.

- Guarde esse tipo de pensamento pra você... – as palavras saíram mais duras do que o necessário

- Desculpe – e foi a ultima coisa que ela pretendia dizer

A noite se passou num silencio perturbador, Sakura não conseguia perceber que ela era... perfeita. Mesmo com a sua baixa estima, as outras coisas... as qualidades sobressaiam os seus – poucos – defeitos.

- A _sua_ falta de discernimento me incomoda – eu disse antes de me levantar

- Me perdoe... – ela falou com o humor inalterado... como ela conseguia?

E assim seguiam os dias... e as noites...

De dia uma loira de olhos azuis me martelava, tentando me esculpir com perfeição, a perfeição _dela._

De noite uma garota de cabelos, peculiarmente cor-de-rosa sorria pra mim e falava asneiras de como eu era perfeito.

Decidir entre elas? Ficar sem elas? Impossível. Entre a falta de discernimento de um e outra, a maior era a de Uchiha Sasuke... a maior... era a minha falta de discernimento.

--

Ai ai ai Yukito! –n Bem... todas nós sabemos como o Sasuke é lindo... ta, nós não sabemos, mas a Sakura/Ino sabe, e é isso o que importa.

Previa da minha futura Fic, sendo que... não vai ser Saku-Sasu-Ino, NUNCA.

Bem, comentem.


End file.
